


We Have A Problem

by thehoesthoeinallthelandofhoes



Series: Dragon Age: The Modern Version [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Caught, Concept Art Solas, Confessions, Dom Solas, F/F, F/M, Getting Together, Making Out, Multi, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Solas Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 07:31:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14890247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehoesthoeinallthelandofhoes/pseuds/thehoesthoeinallthelandofhoes
Summary: Atlas has a confession to make, and ends up making out because of it.





	We Have A Problem

**Girlvellan created a groupchat with Commander and Bees**  
  
**Girlvellan renamed the groupchat to We Have a Problem**  
  
**Commander** : Might I ask what this is all about?  
  
**Bees** : ye whats the problem youre on about  
  
**Girlvellan** : well my sweet things  
  
**Girlvellan** : my loves  
  
**Girlvellan** : lights of my life  
  
**Bees** : what did you do  
  
**Commander** : Yes, what have you done, exactly?  
  
**Girlvellan** : i may or may not have developed a little bunch of feelings for a certain elf  
  
**Bees** : ?  
  
**Commander** : There are many, you'll have to be more specific.  
  
**Girlvellan** : a certain... intellectual elf  
  
**Girlvellan** : with steel blue eyes  
  
**Girlvellan** : and long hair...  
  
**Bees** : SOLAS  
  
**Commander** : Ah, I see the problem now.  
  
**Bees** : THAT OLD TOSSER? OF ALL PEOPLE?  
  
**Bees** : YOU JUST HAD TO HAVE THE BLOODY OLD AND ELFY ONE ???  
  
**Girlvellan** : I KNOW  
  
**Bees** : AAAAH  
  
**Girlvellan** : AAAAAH  
  
**Commander** : Aaah? I'm sorry, I know that Sera's a bit iffy with the "elfy" ones, but if he makes you happy then who am I to object?  
  
**Bees** : ye obviously i want atlas to be happy its just w e i r d  
  
**Girlvellan** : i just wanted your permission before i did anything...  
  
**Commander** : Well you have mine.  
  
**Bees** : and mine  
  
**Bees** : bit reluctantly but that doesnt matter  
  
**Bees** : if atlas is happy and no ones getting hurt then its all good yeah ??  
  
**Commander** : That's awfully profound of you, Sera.  
  
**Bees** : yeah yeah just get on with it atlas so we can talk with with elfy already  
  
**Girlvellan** : pfff ok then wish me luck  
  
**Commander** : Good luck! Love you!  
  
**Bees** : ye good luck  
  
**Bees** : love ya inky  
  
**Girlvellan** : love you all too <3

* * *

 As atlas walked down the street towards the university, her heart beat erratically in her chest. She played with a strand of her silver-dyed hair, admiring the way it shone lilac in certain lighting. Her boots made little noise as she reached the doors to the building, a trick she knew how to do well enough that it had become second nature, almost like breathing. She reached the door to the now-empty Art History classroom, looking through the window and catching sight of Solas. She took a deep breath, steeling herself for whatever outcome may result from her confession. She straightened her army green jacket, as well as the graphic tee beneath it, a nervous habit of hers, before knocking lightly on the door and walking in. The older man looked up from the papers he had been grading, an instant smile taking over his features when he saw his friend.  
  
 "Ah, da'len, what brings you today?" He asked as she made her way over to him, her pale hands digging through the pockets of her jeans and nervously playing with the knife she always carried.  
  
"Hello, hahren," She greeted kindly, "I was just stopping by, hoping to speak to you."  
  
He stood from his desk chair, moving the papers to the corner of the desk instead.  
  
"What about?" He questioned, seeming nonplussed at her request, seeing as they often met up to discuss political or historical topics on magic and such. When Atlas stayed silent, looking down at her feet, however, Solas seemed to grow slightly concerned. He stepped closer to her, placing a large hand on her shoulder and looking down at her with a furrowed brow, long, black hair falling lightly into his face.  
  
 "I- well," She Stumbled, sighing and resigning herself to just _get it over with_ , "I have a confession to make," She finished, looking up from the ground, but refusing to meet his eyes. As her green eyes caught his, quite accidentally, she could've  sworn she saw a blush tinting his cheeks.  
  
"Take your time, lethallan," He encouraged, squeezing her muscled bicep lightly through her clothes. She took a deep breath, and sighed, trying to speak once more.  
  
"I... I like you, Solas, and I thought you deserved to know so that you can choose to do what you want with the information," She said, rushing through the sentence in an almost confusing pace. Solas seemed to straighten, and Atlas feared that this was the end of their relationship.  
  
 "Have you spoken to Cullen and Sera, yet?" He asked, always the responsible one. Atlas looked up at him through her eyelashes, biting at her nude-tinted lips, nodding. He seemed to think for a moment, processing the information given to him, like he always did, before smiling.  
  
"Good," Was all the warning he gave before leaning down and capturing her lips with his own. The kiss lasted only for a moment, chaste and experimental, though it was enough for Atlas to know she wanted more.  
  
 She leaned up on her toes expertly, grabbing him by the collar with both of her hands and pulling him in for a much deeper kiss. He chuckled in surprise, but made no move to stop as he responded to the kiss with just as much fervor, even going so far as to lick at her bottom lip, ignoring the artificial taste of her lipstick and how it must be covering his own lips by now. She opened her mouth for him willingly, allowing him to lick, bite and suck at her lips and tongue as she did the same to him, barely noticing when they began walking backwards.  
  
 Solas moaned unabashedly when the backs of his thighs hit his desk, simply turning them both around with a hand on Atlas' hip, helping her onto the desk and slipping his body in between her knees. She whimpered a moan at the sudden change in dynamic, but seemed to enjoy it as she threaded her fingers through his long, black hair and bucking her hips. He slid his large hands under the hem of her t-shirt, fitting them around her protruding hipbones and groaning appreciatively when she tugged lightly on his hair. He broke their kiss to look her in the eye for just a second, in search of any hint of hesitation, and moving to bite and suck at her pale neck when he found none. She whimpered at a particularly harsh bite and bucked her hips as she threw her head back to allow him better access.  
  
 Solas had already moved to remove her jacket when he was rudely interrupted by the sound of a door opening and a light cough from the door way. The two elves froze for a moment, Atlas being the first to move to look. In the doorway, stood Vivienne with a stack of papers in her hand and an unimpressed look on her face. At seeing that it was someone she knew well enough, Atlas smirked and spoke up, breaking the pregnant silence that had settled between them.  
  
"Hello, Vivienne," She breathed casually, "wanna join?" She asked with a joking tone and a smug grin. Solas glared at her, but couldn't hide the twitch at the corner of his mouth.  
  
"As much as I _hate_ to interrupt such wonderful activities, I happen to have something I must discuss with Solas, if I may," Vivienne dead-panned, a disapproving tone in her voice.  
  
"Oh, you may," Atlas replied jokingly, whispering a 'later' into Solas' pointed ear, then sliding off of the desk and past the other woman, leaving Solas to deal with Vivienne and another incredibly _large_ issue.  
  
"Yes; later it is."

**Author's Note:**

> Lol no smut for yall
> 
> Yet


End file.
